1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to maintenance and janitorial equipment, and more particularly, to a bucket that may be moved from location to location and may store and transport warning signs (this is, “wet floor” signs) that indicate a floor is wet.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
Equipment for holding and transporting cleaning items is commercially available. One example of a bucket having storage receptacles is shown in my U.S. Design patent 350,632 which was issued on Sep. 13, 1994. Cleaning supplies, such as for example, spray bottles, towels, brushes and sponges, as well as other cleaning items suited to the type of maintenance/cleaning to be performed, may be required to be carried from room to room, such as, in office complexes, hotels, schools and other buildings.
Often buckets are cumbersome to maneuver. Wheeled buckets have been constructed, but they generally are difficult to move when a quantity of water or cleaning solution is held in the bucket. In addition, the wheels may move over wet or treated surfaces (e.g., floors treated with cleaning solution) which may corrode the wheels or connectors attaching the wheels. After several uses, the traditional wheeled buckets may become very difficult to maneuver.
Another drawback with buckets is that the buckets must be moved with cleaning supplies and equipment, such as wet floor signs, mops, and other items. Generally, the items are carried as the bucket is pulled or pushed with a mop. However, often, supplies like wet floor signs may be misplaced between uses.
A need exists for an improved bucket device which is easy to maneuver and may be used to store and transport items, such as wet floor signs.